


Dear J

by cherrycitrus_blossom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BFFs Donghyuck and Gowon, BFFs JohnJae and Chungha, BFFs Jungwoo and Umji, Blog creator Jaehyun, Blogging, Cause and Effect, Dear J not Dear M, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, i know nothing about Gossip Girl but this fic is inspired by it kind of, it should be Jaehyun centric but it didn't go that way oops, obvious mutual pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrycitrus_blossom/pseuds/cherrycitrus_blossom
Summary: To look for the latest gossip at Soyeon University, go to Dear J.You can ask Dear J about where are the best cafes, best wifi spots and even talk about issues the university needs to address.Or you can look through the various love stories that are sent to Dear J, which is what almost everyone does.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Minor or Background Relationship(s), mentioned Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, mentioned Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103
Collections: Ho(gu) Ho(gu)!





	Dear J

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nonamebut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonamebut/gifts).



> To Raina!!
> 
> I hope you like what I wrote for you!! The third prompt had an idea that was similar to something I've been wanting to write for a while and I decided to try it out!! I'm not sure how faithful I was to some of the points you had in the form but I did remember a conversation we had about cause and effect (which also gives me away at this point but whatever haha) and this is what I came up with!! I had no idea where to put Mark's best look so I hope I made it up with the BFF squads I wormed into this aha... I think there's more potential to this universe I created so we'll see?? 
> 
> Thank you for being an amazing friend Raina! It's my honour to be your ss this year <3  
> I hope you have a happy holidays <3
> 
> To those who have an idea from just the title; yes this is directly inspired by the upcoming drama Jaehyun is starring in 2021 Dear M! I'm already a fan of the universe Dear M is set in so this has been an idea I've been wanting to explore but for plots sake it's named Dear J hahaha. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

**Soyeon University Community Board**

ANNOUNCEMENTS  
NEWS  
CALENDAR  
DEAR J ⇤

❃

[RUMOR] Omg… Club president D spotted with Club president T at the aquarium??  
Date: 17/11/2020  
From: Anonymous

Dear J,

You would not believe who I saw on the weekend!!!! I was at the aquarium with my friend and we were looking at the big glass rectangular thing where almost all the fishes roam around and I looked directly to the other side of the glass and I almost came face to face with music club president D!!

If it were just him, my friend and I would’ve gone up to say hi to him but before we could even take a few steps, we saw someone come up behind him and wrap his arms around him!!!!!!!!!!!! (My friend almost fell down after crashing into me when I stopped walking but that’s not the point here;;;) We didn’t get a good look at the person who hugged D but we think it might be game club president T???? We think we saw silver hair but it was still kinda dark except for the aquarium display that was light up. But also those two bicker to the end of the world so why would they be hanging out together? Since this university has so many nosey people (myself included) if I knew D was seeing someone I would’ve known the minute he was elected club president last year. I’m so confused if they’re just friends or more than friends.

ANYWAYS I want to know if anyone else has any info about these two!! J can you please post this to your blog?

Regards,  
SunnyH

❃

“What are you looking at?” Mark asks Donghyuck as he places his lunch on the table in the space next to him. It’s just the two of them today for lunch, the other ’00s are in class or club practice while Xiaojun is at home with a cold, and Lucas and Hendery are attempting to convince Kun to help them cook soup to feed Xiaojun. Mark’s not sure how that’s going.

“Mmh,” Donghyuck hums in acknowledgement, “The thing I sent to Dear J went on the blog! About who we saw at the aquarium!”

“Wait you sent that in to Dear J?” Mark was not aware that Donghyuck was going to do that, “Let me see what you wrote.”

Donghyuck hands his phone to Mark and returns to eating his lunch that he paused eating when he went to the blog. To be fair he wasn’t actually going to send it, but he was too curious if anyone has any other stories about the two club presidents who looked way to close for two people who like to bicker whenever Donghyuck passes by them in the hallway.

“Hey, isn’t your signoff too obvious that it’s you? You wouldn’t want to get caught by Doyoung because of this.” Mark says as he passes the phone back and turns to his own lunch he still hasn’t taken a bite of.

“Nah.” Donghyuck replies, “I doubt Doyoung hyung looks at the Dear J blog in the first place. If I get caught it’ll take another day or two.” For someone who is usually being watched by Doyoung because of the teasing that’s aimed at him, Donghyuck doesn’t seem to be scared to be eventually found out.

“Well, no one has replied to the post yet. Maybe check it in an hour or two.” Mark says after putting some of his food on Donghyuck’s plate.

“Okay,” Donghyuck replies easily, “Are we still on for the movie today?”

“Yeah. I’ll pick you up after your class?” Mark puts an arm on Donghyuck’s chair before stroking his ear with ease.

“Sounds good. I just need to make sure with Gowon about our study plans for our group project.” Donghyuck looks at Mark with a smile that’s returned in tenfold.

“Is it just you and Gowon?” Mark asks since he doesn’t know much about the project.

Donghyuck nods, “It’s a pretty important assignment and I work best with Gowon so I made sure she and I were partners.”

Mark nods in understanding, “I’m glad you have a project partner that won’t let you down.”

Donghyuck lights up as he adjusts his body to face Mark properly, “I know right? I’m so glad I met Gowon in my class last year. She’s fun to be around and I like hanging out with her when we’re not drowning in assignments. Plus she gives me discounts at the record store she works at.”

“Ahhh so that’s how you managed to buy that vinyl for my birthday?” Mark looks at Donghyuck in realisation.

Donghyuck stills for a moment but clears his throat, “You weren’t supposed to figure that out.”

Mark smirks but in his head he is laughing at how cute Donghyuck looks at being caught and ruffles the back of his head. “I wasn’t supposed to know?”

Donghyuck huffs, “Of course you weren’t supposed to know! Stop showing your Slytherin tendencies!”

Mark laughs again and pulls Donghyuck for a side hug, “Okay, let’s pretend I didn’t say that.”

The glare he gets from Donghyuck doesn’t stop him from stroking the back of Donghyuck’s neck in affection.

❃

[QUESTION] What’s up with Mark and Donghyuck?  
Date: 15/11/2020  
From: Anonymous

Dear J,

Do you know that duo who won first prize in the karaoke contest earlier this year, Mark and Donghyuck?

Well... I saw them coming out of the cinema yesterday. And sure, it could just be nothing but I would like to know why they were holding hands on the way out and they would secretly glance at each other as if the other person hung the moon and the stars?

Oh and not to mention that Mark is almost always waiting at the end of Donghyuck’s class (because I share some with him) and they both light up the second they see each other??? Like stop making me feel single in front of my eyes geez.

I want to bet they’ll get together by the end of the year. Any takers?

Regards,  
SnoopyJ

❃

Renjun almost spits out his food across the table if Shotaro didn’t hold him back in time. At the sound of Renjun’s struggle, the rest of the table turns to look at them in confusion.

“You okay there?!” Shotaro rubs Renjun’s back with concern while Jeno slides over a cup of water.

Renjun looks up with a pink face and teary eyes as he takes the cup of water gratefully and takes a sip, “I’m okay.” He croaks out, “The food went down the wrong pipe.”

“What even happened for you to react like that?” Sungchan asks from his spot at the table while trying to stop Chenle from stealing his last kimbap piece.

Renjun shows what he was looking on his phone to the group, the title of a certain blog clear as day but he doesn’t give enough time for them to look properly.

“Was that Dear J you were looking at?” Jisung tries to take Renjun’s phone but fails. “Since when do you read the blog?”

“Not often. But someone sent me this earlier today and I didn’t get to read it until now. Especially since it’s about our two dear friends who aren’t here at the moment.” Renjun replies after handing his phone to Shotaro to let him read the post.

The rest of them look at each other to figure out what he means. The people who aren’t here with them are Mark, Hendery, Donghyuck and Yangyang. Two of them are in the studio while the other two don’t have classes today.

“Exactly which pair are you talking about?” Jaemin looks at Renjun who has resumed eating his lunch.

“Just look up-”

“MARK AND DONGHYUCK?!” Chenle yells loud enough to startle everyone on the table, and poor Sungchan did not get enough time to block his ears since he’s sitting right next to him.

“Wait, the post is about Mark hyung and Donghyuck?” Jeno repeats.

Jisung scrambles to get his phone and open the blog. Once he finds the latest post he quickly reads it before gasping, “Oh my god it is about them. And it’s definitely Jungwoo hyung who sent it because of the sign off.”

Shotaro who just finished reading off Renjun’s phone tilts his head, “Don’t those two go to the movies all the time? Or is this more about how they look at each other?”

“It’s about how they look at each other with lovesick eyes for the past year. You joined us a bit later so you haven’t seen them as long as we have, being disgustingly cute for a pair that says they’re not dating.” Lucas answers after he finishes reading the post off Xiaojun’s phone.

“Tell me about it,” Jaemin says, “When are they going to confess so we are no longer subjected to their mutual pining? I’m starting to think we put them in a room and lock the door from the outside so they can talk.”

Unspoken words but agreed noises float around the table. The two in question think that they’re doing well in hiding their feelings but the rest of them already noticed but chose not to say anything, thinking that the two would sort themselves out. Clearly, that hasn’t happened.

“Do you think they’ve seen it?” Xiaojun asks to no one in particular but only receives shrugs in return.

“Maybe this will be the reason they finally get together. There’s no way neither of them can deny that they both look at each other like that.” Jeno says with a thoughtful look on his face.

“Well, I just sent the link to Donghyuck so hopefully he reads it soon and talks to Mark. I bet they’re together right now.” Renjun says offhandedly which brings out noises of surprise from the rest.

“What? I’m doing everyone a favour here!” Renjun replies, “If they get together you’ll all be thanking me!”

“Well technically we’re thanking Jungwoo hyung for sending his story to Dear J, not you.” Chenle says and quickly ducks to avoid the piece of bread that’s thrown his way.

❃

Ever since the Dear J blog started with posts ranging from questions about certain classes, professors or where to get the cheapest food, it has been overwhelmingly taken over by students sending in relationship reports of so and so.

This was not a part of Jaehyun’s plan.

The reason why he started the blog was to document the various events and competitions that happened on Soyeon University grounds, to what is now basically a gossip page for love. He is selective of what stories he posts to the blog, and sometimes he is more selective of posting about what students have told Dear J about unfair treatment by a professor, or how the cafeteria at one point was serving lacklustre food, to even posting a “rumour” sent to him that club fundings were going to take a hit.

And it worked.

The posts got students talking enough that brought more attention to the university, and some bravely emailing professors on different issues. But some won while some lost. While there have been changes here and there in Soyeon university, Jaehyun notices how there’s still some people who don’t choose to believe what he posts to the blog. But that’s not his fault, the most he can do is post what he thinks will get students talking.

Even his friends are up to date with Dear J and the different things students send to the blog.

“Did you see that post on Dear J about the huge tree that still hadn’t been cleared up after being knocked down by the harsh wind the other week?” Umji says as soon as she sits down at the table with her lunch tray.

Jungwoo raises his hand in greeting and agreement, “I did! And I’m still mad that the university still hasn’t done anything! The other route I now have to take for class almost makes me late!”

Umji high fives Jungwoo’s hand even though that’s not what he was doing, “Same here! I can see it from metres away and the tape is still around it!! I saw someone climbing over the trunk to get to the other side despite the tape but it’s still not safe to do that.”

Johnny looks up from his laptop, “Seriously how has it not been removed? It’s really inconvenient where it fell because that path is a connection to three other buildings!!”

“I heard that the chancellor is “busy” with other things so that’s why he hasn’t given orders to hire a tree removal team. Yet he had time to ask some random staff to put tape around the fallen tree to prevent students from climbing on it.” Chungha says while tying up her hair into a ponytail, and Jaehyun reaches his hand out to push some strands of hair Chungha missed towards her hands that are at work.

“As if he is “busy” to not do anything, he’s just lazy.” Johnny replies with an eye roll, “I’m just waiting for a professor to finally call in someone so the tree is gone and we get that path back.”

“Maybe send something to the Dear J blog, for some reason that blog has enough power to get students to actually do something when it concerns our campus life.” Jungwoo says while helping Umji open her water bottle she passed to him.

Jaehyun pauses his chopstick movements to look at Jungwoo in curiosity, “You think Dear J has that much influence?”

Jungwoo nods, “Yup! Maybe because of how it’s treated like a gossip blog, but the number of students who read Dear J have increased by a lot since it first started. Not to mention the posts Dear J does themselves that are easy to understand and also extremely helpful.”

“But there are still people who don’t believe some of the stories, plus in the comments where people tend to start trouble and post their own type of blog piece if their one isn’t chosen.” Jaehyun says carefully without trying to give himself away.

“I guess so. But those comments don’t see the light of day most of the time. There are people who are quick to debunk those who are basically attention seekers. And those who believe it have to learn that not everything should be taken into account.” Chungha cuts into the conversation, unpacking her lunch container that’s filled with kimbap and mini sandwiches.

Winwin agrees with Chungha, “Even if Dear J regulated the comment section, there will still be people who will try to find a way around it because they’re attention seekers.”

“I think Dear J is doing their best, especially in their first year of operating.” Umji says, “I remember reading that J operates alone and is still learning the ropes of running a blog.”

“Plus pretty much everyone likes Dear J!” Johnny says with a grin, “It’s so much more interesting than my statistics class.”

“Johnny why are you reading Dear J blogs while in statistics class when you should be paying attention?” Chungha tuts at her friend while the other sticks his tongue out in response.

“Where else are we supposed to get the hottest gossip?” Winwin says with a laugh, “There’s no way the university will allow Dear J in the official magazine unless they took control of it. I’m pretty sure Dear J would want full control of what stories are more important to us as students.”

Winwin is correct on that. While there isn’t exactly wrong about the official Soyeon University magazine, it’s used more as a way to show what’s going on with a lot of pictures and interviews. There isn’t really a space for Dear J to just post whatever has been sent since it’s not operated like an advice column. Jaehyun has received emails from the magazine itself about having two pages to Dear J, but that would mean revealing himself as the sole creator and operator. Which is something Jaehyun wants to keep to himself for a while longer so there is no threat above him being exposed as Dear J himself.

“Not to mention this is the blog I get all the latest love stories on campus!!” Jungwoo says with a cackle to which Umji rolls her eyes at.

“You’re only saying that because the thing you sent was actually posted on Dear J.” She says before taking a bite of her bibimbap.

Jungwoo swats his hand, “Obviously! Mark and Donghyuck need a push to finally start dating!!”

“By outing their date to the entire Soyeon University population?” Chungha asks but has an amused smile on her face.

“But Donghyuck also did the same by revealing that Doyoung and Taeyong were at the aquarium together.” Johnny says with a mouthful of food that Chungha looks over with a grimace and hands over a napkin.

Umji makes a noise of surprise, “It was Taeyong sunbae and Doyoung sunbae?”

“How do you not know it was them?” Winwin says teasingly, “As if the entire university doesn’t know about how the two bicker all the time. Plus all the comments say it’s those two as well.” To which Umji pretends to throw her chopsticks at Winwin.

Winwin ignores Umji’s slight threat before saying, “Have either of them seen the post?”

Jaehyun shakes his head, “I don’t think so? I saw them earlier today and they were acting normal.”

And by normal he means Taeyong clinging onto Doyoung who was having no choice but to let him cling while balancing some books in his hands. Jaehyun’s pretty sure Doyoung wasn’t as annoyed as he looked, and he was so certain Taeyong nuzzled into Doyoung’s neck at one point. All Jaehyun knows that he will be receiving a few new emails in the Dear J inbox.

“Sometimes I wonder what we’d do without Dear J.” Johnny comments out of nowhere and Jaehyun tries to stifle his laugh. He wasn’t planning on continuing Dear J for this long but he’s realised how much his fellow students like reading the different posts and commenting on their thoughts. And maybe he also enjoys the love stories he gets in the inbox (he’s also careful not to mention his birthday that might connect him to being Dear J’s creator) despite not being the point of the blog in the first place.

Chungha pokes Johnny on the shoulder, “Are you saying that because you thoroughly enjoyed Ten being exposed on Dear J that he looks at Kun like he’s the entire universe?”

All Johnny does is grin back cheekily, “Maybe. But look at them now! A little over a year since they started dating after that post.”

“Hyung if you have the time to be looking through Dear J in class, maybe you should do something to advertise the photography clubs upcoming exhibition?” Jaehyun interrupts with a raise of his eyebrow, “Aren’t you in charge of getting the word out?”

Johnny looks to Jaehyun in a panic, “How did you know I was in charge of that?”

Jaehyun shrugs, “I overheard from someone yesterday that your club advisor is very big on spreading the word about the exhibition and it needs to be grand.”

Johnny groans and puts his head on his arms, “I suddenly have so much pressure to make sure people know about it and actually come!”

Winwin pats Johnny’s back, “It’s that bad?”

“Yes!” Johnny was without lifting his head up, “We’re open for a week yet the professor expects a huge outcome EVERY DAY! But we all know that many will turn up the opening day and numbers will fluctuate afterwards but it won’t be that bad. Is that not enough?”

“I’m sure if you talk to your professor they’d understand?” Jaehyun says softly, “If not I’m sure Dear J would be happy to post about the exhibition leading up to it?”

Johnny lifts his head from his arms, “I hope so. It would be great if Dear J would let me post about it to reach more students.”

Jaehyun smiles in encouragement, “I’m sure they will.”

“And we’ll help you too hyung!” Winwin says, “I can spread the word at my dance studio.”

Johnny looks at Winwin with gratitude, “That’ll be amazing thank you Winwin.”

“We’ll help you too!” Umji also says, “We can help spread the word about your exhibition!!”

The words from Winwin and Umji help Johnny feel less stressed, and Jaehyun watches as their friend group starts a discussion about how to bring attention to the photo exhibition. While in his head, Jaehyun is thinking about how to make a post about it on Dear J.

❃

[LOVE STORY] Okay...we may have started dating after being exposed on Dear J  
Date: 23/11/2020  
From: Anonymous

Dear J,

I never thought I'd be sending something to you, but my boyfriend almost didn’t let me but I told him that some closure was needed. So he relented (unwillingly) haha.

So yeah, because of our story of being spotted after watching a movie was posted here, we actually got around to talking.

I’m not going to spare you all the details lol but we talked about how obvious we were about each other (that’s what our friends told us) and we could’ve been together sooner if one of us had made a move!!!

So basically this is to thank you for posting Jungwoo’s story (my boyfriend took an extra day to forgive Jungwoo for exposing us to the entire university aha…) because now I’m dating my favourite person in the world!

Okay my boyfriend told me to stop typing in case I become too cheesy because that side of me is only reserved for him hahakdnsk

OKAY IM GOING BYE J

Regards,  
Marked by the Sun

❃

“Mark I still can’t believe you actually sent that to Dear J.” Donghyuck says after reading the post off his phone. He looks up from his position on the couch to look at Mark, who is looking down at him with an endeared look on his face.

“Like I said, our story started there so it’s only fair the readers get an after story.” Mark grins while rubbing the back of Donghyuck’s knuckles.

He likes this, the two of them on the couch with Donghyuck’s head in his lap and Mark likes to hold his hand and run his other hand through Donghyuck’s hair. It’s fortunate that they decided to share a dorm together, so they can get more private moments like this without their friends around. Ever since they properly started dating, Mark discovers how much cuter Donghyuck can be when he wants affection. And Mark will do anything to indulge his boyfriend and his needs.

“It really took us that long to get our heads out of the clouds and realise we’re both into each other.” Donghyuck says with a sigh.

“But you and I both agree that if it wasn’t for it, we wouldn’t have talked to each other.” Mark points out.

Donghyuck lets out a whine, “I know! But I still can’t believe Jungwoo hyung had the audacity to report seeing us instead of telling us separately!”

The day Renjun sent the post to him the two were just hanging out in their dorm, neither of them expecting that that day they would have a “feelings” talk. Donghyuck had all means to hide the post from Mark, but he forgot to lock his phone when he went to the bathroom. When Donghyuck came back, he was met with Mark who looked up after reading off his phone with a tinge of pink to his cheeks.

“...all I wanted was to check the time on your phone. I wasn’t expecting a blog post about us on Dear J.” Mark says sheepishly as he watches Donghyuck come and sit next to him on the couch.

“I wasn’t going to show you now...well maybe not ever?” Donghyuck replies while avoiding eye contact.

Mark on the other hand, looks endeared at the boy in front of him who's trying to not meet his eyes. He’s a bit embarrassed as well because of the post, but knowing that Donghyuck looks at him the same way he does gives him some hope that maybe there’s something that can be worked out.

“Sorry Donghyuck, but I think we need to have the ‘feelings talk’ no matter how much you don’t seem to want it.” Mark chuckles at how Donghyuck is now pouting at him.

“Hello? Mark are you listening to me?”

Mark looks back down at Donghyuck, who is glaring up at him but all he sees is a cute bear trying to be scary.

“Sorry Hyuck, what were you saying?” Mark asks.

“About how our story is now on Dear J and we’ve been getting a few comments under it who are happy that we’re actually together?” Donghyuck wants to continue to be playfully mad but fails.

Mark lets out an ah of understanding. He’s not surprised that there were people who were invested in their romance who weren’t their friend group. One time the two of them were getting bubble tea and the cashier commented that they are glad to see that they’ve become a couple because they saw the story on Dear J. Kind of weird to be told in a bubble tea shop, but it’s the thought that counts.

“And look at us now. All happy and content now that we are dating.” Mark says while giving a kiss to Donghyuck’s forehead because he can as his boyfriend.

“Where was the Mark who was trying to get used to me cuddling up to him? Now he’s the one giving smooches?” Donghyuck says jokingly while waving their joined hands.

Mark laughs, “He’s now a changed man after knowing the love of his life likes him back.”

He receives a hit to the stomach for that, but also a kiss on the lips that tastes like a warm summers day.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed it! It would make my day <3


End file.
